


Saitama Loves Supergirl

by kenchang



Series: Supergirl and Saitama A Love Story [2]
Category: Supergirl (Comics), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Adult Content, Gen, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/kenchang
Summary: There's a hot, young, gullible, teenage alien girl in his apartment. Can Saitama resist the temptation?





	Saitama Loves Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> Did not seriously aim for accuracy here. Just wrote this for fun.

"So it was Kal-El, well you probably know him as Superman, who came to this planet first," Supergirl explains. "I came later. And this is totally weird. Superman is actually my younger cousin. Would you believe that? He came here as a baby. I got here as I am. I'm really not sure how. Some weird science time warp thingy. But unlike him, since I never grew up on this planet, everything is totally alien to me. Like literally. Anyway, the radiation from your yellow sun gives me all kinds of cool powers like super strength, heat vision, and stuff. But my cousin told me that we should use our powers to help people. So that's how I became a super heroine and-"

"I don't remember asking," Saitama mumbles wearily, as they walk the dark, empty street back to his apartment.

"How about you?"

"Hm?"

"How did you get your powers?"

"I did one hundred push-ups, one hundred squats, and ran around the park every day."

Supergirl waits for more, but Saitama says nothing else.

"OK. Well, why did you choose to become a superhero then?", she asks.

"For fun," he answers.

"Wow. That has got to be the shortest superhero origin story I have ever heard. How do you expect Hollywood to make a movie out of that, not to mention a couple of hundred reboots?"

Saitama just shrugs.

"Well anyway, maybe you could help me with my mission," Supergirl continues. "I came here to your city chasing after Demon Lady. She's a very powerful super villainess-"

"Wait!", Saitama says, his disinterested demeanor suddenly becoming excited. "Did you say very powerful? Just how powerful is very powerful?"

Supergirl stares at the bald man in confusion. It is like she's suddenly talking to a different person.

"Demon Lady is very very powerful," Supergirl replies. "She is an ancient evil that was set free by a Satanic occult from one of several hell dimensions into our world. Already, she has killed several heroes from the Justice League of America. And with every human sacrifice, she only grows stronger."

"A very very powerful ancient evil that has already killed several heroes. Finally, a challenge. Maybe even an enemy that will force me to use my full strength!", Saitama thinks, his clenched fists shaking with enthusiasm. Then he faces Supergirl and says, "OK! I will accept you as my side dish!"

"Thank you, Mr. Saitama!", the heroine responds cheerfully, her hands clasped together. "Incidentally, it's sidekick. And I promise that I won't let you down."

Saitama nods. Then he unlocks the door to his apartment and enters. To his surprise, Supergirl follows after him.

"Whoa, hey. What're you doing?", he asks her.

"I live here now," she casually answers.

"What? No. No, you don't. You can't live here with me. We're not a couple."

"But I'm your sidekick now. Robin lived with Batman."

"Were they a couple?"

"There were rumors. But I'm sure none of them were true."

The heroine walks past the hero into his room. Saitama just shakes his head. His neighbors will gossip, but their opinion of him never mattered to him before. Why should it matter now? He goes to the small refrigerator to put away the groceries. Then he opens a can of juice and takes a sip.

"Hey, you want anything-?", he begins to ask, but he goes into a coughing fit when he turns around.

Supergirl has nothing but his t-shirt on.

"W-Why are you wearing that?!", he nearly screams.

"I didn't bring any spare clothes," she reasons. "I hope you don't mind. I could take it off-"

"N-N-N-NO! KEEP IT ON!"

"Thank you, Mr. Saitama. May I use the shower, please? I still have some of Octopuss Hound's goo on me."

Saitama nods and points her to the door behind her.

"Wow, she really is an alien," Saitama thinks as his guest showers. "So innocent. I could totally take advantage of her." A lustful smile creeps into his face, but he quickly shakes it off. "No! Taking advantage of naive teenage girls isn't something a hero should do."

#

Saitama switches the TV on. Apparently, he hadn't left it on like he had feared. There's something in the news about the gruesome murder of a man in what appears to be a ritualistic killing. But Saitama doesn't pay much attention to it. He quickly gets bored and turns the TV off.

"She's really taking her time in there," he observes. "I guess I can't blame her after what that octopus guy did to her. Hell of a way to get welcomed to City Z."

Saitama decides to go to sleep. He switches the light off, and lies down on his side on the mattress. A few minutes later, he senses movement next to him. He turns around and gasps. Supergirl is lying on her side right next to him. Her eyes are closed. Her sultry lips are slightly parted. Saitama swallows hard.

"Damn, she's pretty!", he says to himself.

For some minutes, he just stares at her, completely mesmerized by both her fresh, clean scent and undeniable beauty. Then he dares to inch closer. He waits a few seconds to see if she'll stir. She doesn't. He inches closer still, slowly, careful not to wake her. He is now so close, he can feel her breath on him. He inches even closer. Their lips are now almost touching.

He closes his eyes, leans forward.

And stops himself.

He turns around to face the wall and grumbles, "Dammit."

#

The next day, Supergirl sits up on the mattress and stretches her arms.

"Good morning, Mr. Saitama!", she cheerily greets him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yea," Saitama replies wearily, dark circles under his eyes. "Like a baby."

"Me too. I'll go make breakfast."

"You're making me breakfast?", Saitama asks.

"Yea. And after breakfast, I should do the laundry, too. Your hamper's full."

"If I knew that having a sidekick would have so many perks, I would have gotten one sooner."

#

Saitama uses the bathroom, then pours himself a glass of water afterwards. He watches Supergirl, a frying pan in her hands, carefully using her heat vision to cook some eggs. She's naked save for an apron.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I really got to buy her some clothes," he tells himself. "I can't have a hot, teenage, alien girl doing chores naked in my apartment. It's just not right."

As he admires her figure, he allows himself to fantasize. He sees himself wrap his arms around her waist, his crotch pressed against her smooth, firm, fair ass.

"Honey, I'm cooking," Supergirl playfully complains.

"And I love watching you cook," he replies, nuzzling the side of her neck, making her giggle.

But just as things were heating up, their ten children enter from the other room crying, "MOMMY! DADDY!"

Saitama is initially annoyed by the interruption, but he can't get mad at his beautiful, bald boys and girls. He loves them too much. He lifts his youngest daughter and begins rocking her gently in his arms while cooing to calm her.

"Mr. Saitama?", Supergirl calls in curiosity. She has finished preparing their breakfast, but the bald man has a faraway look in his eyes and a silly smile on his lips. "Mr. Saitama!"

"Huh?", Saitama responds, roused from his daydream.

"Breakfast is ready. Is everything OK?"

"Yea. Everything's perfect."

It is then that Saitama makes a fateful decision. He will help Supergirl find Demon Lady. He will defeat the villainess with one punch. He will ask Supergirl to marry him. Then he will find a regular job, have kids, settle down, and give up his superhero hobby.

For good.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
